Lace, Leather & Lipstick
by crayonlighting
Summary: Sequel to Dominiruyut. Rose seeks to try a little seduction on Dimitri. Smut. BDSM. No real plot, just a made up story.


Lace, Leather & Lipstick

A/N: A very special thank you to my lovely, lovely beta reader, AtLoLevad. I should probably also say that I do not own these characters, only my Pervy mind came up with this idea.

Rose and Lissa walk into their dorm room, after getting done with their classes for the day. Rose throws herself down onto her bed, sighing audibly.

"What's up" Lissa asks, setting her books down on the table, sitting down on her bed.

"I hate that PolySci class" she says, "It's a drag."

"It's interesting" Lissa says, walking to her closet, starting to pack some things, They had finished their last class before spring break week, and Lissa was getting ready to head back to Court.

"Let's get down to the fun stuff" Rose says, sitting up on the bed, "What are we doing for spring break, girls week in Vegas, or Cancun?" she grins.

Lissa smiles, "I'd love to go to Cancun" she says, "But I've already got plans for my spring break week."

"Plans?" Rose asks, "Without me? But I'm your guardian."

"I don't need you to guard me at home, I'm perfectly safe at home, with my fiancé" she says, "Christian's promised me we could finally get a puppy" she grins.

Rose wants to be upset that Lissa doesn't want her around for spring break, but she can see how excited she is, she can't help but smile, "I don't think Christian quite knows what he's gotten himself into there."

Lissa smiles, "All I want for spring break is a nice quiet week with my fiancé," she says, "It's been too long Rose."

Rose nods, it had been almost two months since the couple saw each other, while Lissa was away at college, any free moment she got to be home, with Christian, she took full advantage of.

"I guess I'll just have to find something to do with myself for a week then" she says, all she had planned was being with Lissa for the week, as she always did.

"I'm sure that won't be too hard, I do seem to recall that you too have a boyfriend" she says.

Rose lets a smile creep over her lips, just the thought of Dimitri could do that to her, she also knew her priorities, Lissa always came first, "I guess I have been neglecting my girlfriend duties" she says.

"Start packing missy, I'm giving you a whole week off to be with Dimitri, as soon as we get home" she smiles.

Rose smiles, getting up, starting to pack her duffle, "You know what we need?"

"What?" Lissa asks, packing a pair of jeans in her bag.

"Ice cream" Rose grins.

"Let's go" Lissa grins, almost running out the door.

Rose laughs, running after Lissa down the hall.

A few hours later Rose steps out onto the courtyard, after leaving Lissa at home, not quite sure what to do with herself now that she didn't have to look after Lissa, she could go home, and take a take a nice long bath, Rose walks alone, getting lost in her thoughts.

Rose snaps out of her thoughts, when she senses she's not alone anymore, her reflexes kick in, immediately, eliminate the threat. Rose thrusts her elbow back, into her threat, her eyes going wide, as she feels her opponent, grab her arm. Rose tries to break free, as another arm reaches over her chest, grabbing her other shoulder, turning her around.

"Shit comrade," Rose breaths, letting herself relax, "Scared the shit out of me" she says.

Dimitri smiles, "Sorry Rose" he says, letting go of her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Rose smiles, looking up at Dimitri, "Did you just get back with Christian?" she asks

"We've been back, since yesterday" he says.

"Well, Liss has given me explicit instructions, not to let my face be seen around here for the next seven days" she says, "and I can imagine Christian doesn't want you hanging around as much as Lissa doesn't want me around."

Dimitri smiles, "I'd say you are correct" he says, "What do you say, we celebrate."

Rose smiles, "What did you have in mind comrade?"

. . .

Rose and Dimitri go back to their loft, grabbing some Chinese take out on their way home, Rose, talking almost the entire time. Dimitri didn't mind, he liked hearing about what Rose's been up to at college, while he's been away.

Rose plants herself down on the sofa, turning the TV on, flipping through the channels. Dimitri smiles to himself, watching Rose thinking to himself, how he was so glad that Rose got to have a normal life, outside of him, and the life of being a Guardian to the Queen.

"Why are you staring at me?" Rose asks, starting to eat her dinner.

"Just looking" he says, joining Rose on the couch a moment later.

Rose eats her dinner, curling up on the sofa, "I want to go shopping" she says, "take me?"

"Maybe tomorrow baby" he says, eating his dinner, "what are you trying to buy?"

"A couple new outfits, I could use some new jeans, maybe a dress" she says.

"Okay" he says, "we'll go tomorrow" he says.

Rose and Dimitri lay on the couch, for most of the night, watching movies, until Rose passes out, clinging to Dimitri. Dimitri carries Rose to bed just after midnight, laying her down to sleep, before laying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, as he falls asleep, beside his lover.

. . .

Dimitri shakes his head, walking into the house, carrying only half of the things Rose bought and he still had both arms full, putting them down on the bed, "Just a few outfits huh" he says.

Rose smiles, "I love you" she says, setting down all her shopping bags on the bed.

Dimitri smiles, wrapping his arms around Rose's waist, "I love you too, Rose" he says, kissing her cheek, before releasing her.

Rose smiles, starting to go through her clothes, deciding what she wanted to bring back with her to University. Dimitri leaves Rose to her clothes, settling himself on the couch, with a book, he hadn't had the chance to finish.

Rummaging through her shopping bags, Rose begins to organize her new wardrobe; hanging up some of her new shirts, folding up her jeans, to take back with her, while trying on her new necklace, before putting it in her jewelry box on her vanity. Rose looks out into the living room, seeing Dimitri reading on the sofa, watching him for a moment before slipping back into the bedroom. Rose pulls out her toy box from under the bed, putting a couple of new toys inside, before pushing the box back under the bed, before getting up, heading into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Pulling her hair down out of her tight pony tail, Rose begins to undress before getting into the shower, letting the warm water, ease her tense muscles. Letting her eyes close, as she lets the warm water run down her back, losing herself in thought.

By the time she got out, it had been well over an hour. Rose steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, drying off, before starting to brush her hair, deciding on blow drying her hair. Rose finishes primping before going into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed, staring into her closet.

Rose walks over to her closet, opening her underwear drawer, taking out a pair of black panties, slipping them on, sifting through the drawer, taking out a black bra. Rose puts on her bra, looking down into the drawer, when she notices her corset. Rose takes out the corset, setting it on the shelf, she hadn't yet found the right occasion to wear the corset, and she thinks that should change today. Rose walks over to her bed, shifting through her bedside table taking out the leather studded collar, before walking into the living room.

Dimitri sits on the sofa reading his book, glancing out of the corner of his eye, noticing Rose's presence "Rose?" he says, not looking up from his book.

Rose doesn't respond, only walking behind the sofa, placing the collar onto Dimitri's neck. Rose pulls the collar snuggly around his neck, before walking around the sofa.

"Rose, what's going on?" He asks, looking up at her.

Rose looks at Dimitri, "We're going out tonight" she says, "You need to get in the right mindset" she smirks.

Dimitri looks at Rose, "Where are we going?" he asks.

"A certain club" she says, "I need an excuse to wear my new outfit."

Dimitri looks at Rose for a moment, "Are we going to the red light district?" he smirks.

Rose smiles, "We're going to The Chamber" she smirks.

The Chamber, Dimitri knew of the club, he never thought Rose would ever have said they were going there. The Chamber, was a nightclub that had a certain clientele. A sex club, that had a bit of a dark side. If you had a kink, and were of a certain two races, this is where you went. From the oversized bar, with tall lean Dhamphir waitress serving drinks, to wealthy Dhamphir and Moroi men and women, who came looking for a little fun. Away from the bar was a stage, where many Moroi women took the stage in nothing but lingerie, to entertain both Moroi and Dhamphir men. Then there is the basement, the reason the Chamber, is called The Chamber. Hidden behind the coat check, past the painted black door, lies a staircase that descends down into the basement. White walls down the staircase, turn to red as the hallway opens up. Doors line the wall, all the way down the hallway, where young Dhamphir women, let Moroi men drink from them, in the height of their sexual climax. Down the hallway, around the corner on the left, down another hallway were the chamber rooms. Black metal doors, lined the walls down the hall. Behind the metal doors lies a dungeon. A mirrored celling to contrast the cement floor. Black rug, lines the floor on the walls, chains hang down from hooks drilled into the walls, walls that were purposefully soundproof. Wall mounted cross hangs on the wall, a wooden chair in the corner, benches line the back walls of the room, cushioned perfectly for a Master.

Back in their living room, Dimitri sits on the sofa, bringing himself back to reality looking over at Rose, "That's a sex club" he says.

"It's more than that" she says, "It's a BDSM nightlife club."

"Where people go to have sex" he says, "you don't know what that place is all about."

"I know more than you think comrade" she says, "and I want to go."

Dimitri looks at Rose, before taking off the collar, "I don't want to play Rose" he says.

Rose crosses her arms over her chest, "so we only get to play, when you say so" she says, "Not fair."

"Rose" he warns.

Rose looks back at Dimitri, refusing to back down.

"We're not going there" he says.

"I'm not seventeen anymore you know" she says, "You can't make me do anything."

Dimitri looks at Rose, "I'll give you anything you want Roza" he says.

"But not this" she says, "I know you've been."

"This is not the time Rose" he says, becoming irritated with her.

"It wasn't the time then either" she counters.

"Rose, sit down and stop being so hostile with me" he says.

"I don't want to sit" she says, "I want answers."

"Sit down, and I'll give you what you want" he says.

Rose looks at Dimitri, "fine" she says, sitting down, pulling a blanket over herself, covering herself up.

Dimitri looks at Rose, "I won't lie to you Roza I've been there, but regardless of my past digressions-"

"No" Rose interrupts, "That is all this is about" she says, "If I can forget about it, then you should too. I want to go, and I won't change my mind" she says getting up, before walking back into the bedroom, putting on some clothes.

Dimitri watches after Rose, knowing she was right, and who was he to deny her what she wanted. Dimitri looks after Rose, before looking down his collar, picking it back up, before putting it back on for Rose, walking into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed, "Okay, we can go" he says.

Rose looks at Dimitri, "why?" she asks, sitting down at her vanity pinning her bangs back out of her eyes, with a clip.

"Because you're right, and I was wrong, I'm sorry" he says, "I'm onboard."

Rose looks at Dimitri, "Okay" she smiles, "how about eleven?"

"I'll be ready" he smiles.

When eleven o'clock rolls around Rose finds herself, in front of her mirror, pressing out her hair, trying something different for a change.

"You look beautiful Mistress" Dimitri says, watching Rose from the doorway. Rose was wearing a skin tight, leather dress that looked like it just barely covered her ass, with knee high leather boots that had quite a significant heel on them, giving Rose four extra inches of height.

"Thank you" she says, looking over at Dimitri, "I'm just about finished, are you ready?"

"Yes Ma'am" he says.

"Take that bag on the bed, it's got everything I'll need it in for the night" she says, "and I'll meet you in the car in two minutes."

"Yes Roza" he says, doing as she asks.

Rose steps outside a minute later, locking the door behind her before she heads down to the car, getting into the passenger seat, putting her seatbelt.

Dimitri lets himself look at Rose, thinking she looked amazing, he just wanted to reach out and touch her.

Rose reaches into her purse, taking out a small compact mirror, "Stop staring" she says, "start driving."

Dimitri forces himself to look away, starting up the car, driving them into downtown.

Rose takes out a lipstick tube from her purse, taking the cap off gently rubbing the lipstick onto her lips, checking her make up in the mirror, putting her lipstick into her purse when she was satisfied.

Looking out the window, Rose lets her mind wandering a bit, gently brushing her hair away from her eyes, as she glances over at Dimitri, looking him over for a moment, before shifting slightly in her seat, catching his eye.

Rose looks at Dimitri, as his eyes meet hers for a moment, looking Dimitri, "What are you looking at?" she asks, parting her legs slightly, as she pulls the skirt of her dress up, flashing him a bit of lace from her thong.

Dimitri's eyes go wide for a moment, before he looks back ahead of him, "Nothing Roza" he says.

"Nothing" she says, "because I could have sworn you were looking up my dress."

"I was" he admits.

"Yeah" she says, "looking at what you can't have? What you'll be begging for all night?"

Dimitri nods, "yes Roza" he says.

Rose steps out of the car, once they arrive at the club, straightening out the skirt of her dress as she walks over to Dimitri, handing him the lead, "put it on" she says.

Dimitri looks at Rose for a moment, only contemplating if she was serious for about five seconds, before realizing, of course she was serious; Dimitri obeys, attaching the lead to his collar, suddenly wondering what people would think if they walked by and saw this scene. Dimitri tells himself its dark enough, no one will be able to see much if anything, he takes Rose's essentials, before walking inside with Rose.

Rose steps inside with Dimitri, glancing around, what she saw, she could only have imagined. From the bar, with its beautiful Dhamphirs in skirts so short, they would put her skimpy dress to shame, elegantly moving from table to table, flirting with the gorgeous Moroi men, requesting their services. The stage, where she could not take her eyes off, a beautiful Moroi woman took the stage, the way she moved her hips was like nothing she'd ever seen before, as she used one of the poles as only her prop, her fairly full breasts, not quite as full as her own, not that it mattered they were what was catching the attention of the men, who sat watching her. Rose immediately saw the appeal of this club, she understood what drew Dimitri here, and why she needed to come here.

Rose finally pulls her eyes away from the stage, looking over at Dimitri, his eyes meeting hers wondering what she was thinking in that moment.

Dimitri walks with Rose, to the back of the club, meeting a young Dhamphir woman, Rose couldn't help but notice her appearance, she was beautiful, she wore her hair long, straight like Rose had done tonight as well, dressed in a red crop top, that only just covered her braless breasts, tight mini skirt sat at her waist, the back of her pink thong, riding high as she stood up, taking down a set of keys from one of the hooks on the back wall, "Two hours" she says, when she turns back around, holding out the keys to Rose.

Rose takes the keys from her, sending her a smile, "Thank you" she says, opening the black painted door, walking down the stairs, coming to a red painted hallway. Rose couldn't help but notice the soft moans that originated from beyond the red walls. Blood Whores. Rose had only given blood once in that sort of an aroused state, but she did know that it had made her want to cry out in ecstasy in that moment.

Continuing down the hall, walking down the hall on her left, metal doors lined the walls, she couldn't have thought of a better setting for a sex dungeon. Halfway down the hall, Rose stops, putting her key into the door unlocking the door, pushing the door open revealing her perfect play place. Rose couldn't take her eyes off of all the kinky, sexy, additions to the room that just drove her wild. Rose steps inside, walking over to the cross on the wall, it was the most amazing thing she'd ever laid her eyes on. Rose lets her fingers touch at the smooth wood of the cross, letting her fingers brush against the metal hooks that dangled off at either side, just thinking of putting Dimitri against this wall, all tied up, so he couldn't go anywhere, made her instantly wet.

Rose looks over at Dimitri, "Strip" she commands, walking back to the door, turning the lock, before dropping the keys down onto the floor.

Dimitri had never seen such a look in Rose's eyes as when she walked into the room, it was sinister, it was sexy he almost thinks he could get off on just that look alone. He does as he's told, taking off his shirt, leaving it on the floor. Rose catches herself, watching Dimitri undress, unable to avert her eyes as she watches his muscles flex, she knew exactly what she wanted and she wasn't going to waste another second before taking it.

Rose unzips her bag of toys, removing her play chains, leaving them on the floor, before walking over the bench, looking up at the mirror on the ceiling, a smirk appearing on her lips, "Dimika" she says.

"Yes Roza" he answers, standing in his underwear.

"Take off everything" she says, "and come please your Master."

Dimitri obeys, taking off his underwear, leaving them on the floor, "yes Mistress" he says getting down on his knees in front of Rose, looking up at her.

Spreading her legs, Rose looks hungrily at Dimitri, as she fists her hands into his hair. Dimitri immediately reaches up, pulling aside Rose thong, letting the tip of his tongue touch at her clitoris.

Rose shudders, rolling her hips forward, looking down at Dimitri, his eyes meeting hers for only a moment, before he looks down licking at her wet cunt.

Entangling Dimitri's hair between her fingers Rose arches her hips forward. Dimitri wraps his lips around Rose's clitoris, sucking gently.

A moan falling off her lips, tugging gently on Dimitri's hair, rocking her hips slightly, "oh yes" Rose breathes.

Dimitri slips his finger into Rose's wet vagina, as he sucks on her clit, causing her to cry out. Rose moans, tugging on Dimitri's hair, "faster" she groans.

Dimitri thrusts his fingers slightly faster, inserting another finger into her pussy, as he nibbles lightly on her inner labia, licking at her vagina, as her juices flow out of her.

"Make me come all over you" she breaths, pushing her hips down.

Dimitri curls his fingers inside of his lover, sucking slightly harder on her clit, enticing a louder moan from his lover.

Rose almost screams, in pleasure as she forces Dimitri's head closer to her wet pussy, craving more stimulation.

Dimitri fingers her pussy faster, his fingers sliding in and out of his lover faster every second, his tongue working quickly at her clit, Rose moaning from above him, tugging on his hair. His cock at full attention, with ever rough tug of his hair, bringing her closer to her climax.

"Fuck" she moans loudly, her muscles clenching around Dimitri's fingers, as she comes, pulling harder on Dimitri's hair, pushing her hips down, Dimitri's fingers still hard at work, causing Rose to arch into his touch, "Fuck" she breathes, "I'm coming" she moans, as her second orgasm rips through her body, pulling harder on Dimitri's hair. Dimitri pulls his fingers out of her, quickly wrapping his lips around her wet pussy, sucking at her inner labia, before thrusting his tongue into her vagina, causing her to cry out again.

Rose's fingers slip out of Dimitri's hair, as she slumps back against the wall, letting her body surrender to her orgasm, as waves of white hot pleasure radiate throughout her body.

Dimitri is now painfully aware of his aching cock, leaking trickles of pre come, he wants nothing more to relieve himself, looking up at Rose, he want's nothing more than to be inside her, making her scream again.

Rose sits up, pushing Dimitri back, "stand up" she says, feeling like she'd regained enough feeling back in her legs to stand on her own.

Dimitri does as he's told, watching Rose as she stands in front of him, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander down the back of her black leather dress, that clung perfectly to her body, the way her ass squeezed perfectly against the leather, he just wanted to reach out and touch her.

"Unzip me" she says, pulling her hair over her shoulder, glancing back at Dimitri for a moment. Dimitri wastes no time, pulling down the zipper from the back of her neck, where her Molnija marks were partially exposed by her hair, down to her lower back taking this opportunity to let his fingers graze over her ass for just a moment, before he reaches up, sliding the straps of her dress, off of her shoulders, letting his fingers brush over her full breasts, as he pushes the dress down, watching it pool at her feet. Dimitri could hardly form thoughts, let alone begin to speak them, as he looks at Rose.

Underneath that dress, that gorgeous, snug fitting dress, that showed off all of her assets, leaving little to the imagination, she had on a lace, almost see through, corset with a matching thong, which left Dimitri's mind completely blank.

Rose steps out of her dress, turning to look at Dimitri, wondering what that dumb look he had on his face was for, "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks.

This time Dimitri had the whole picture, from her leather boots, that ran up to her knees, hiding a set of satin stockings that went up to her mid-thigh, held in place by the garters attached to the bottom of her lace corset, which hugged her body perfectly, Dimitri could almost see underneath the thin material, to Rose's perfectly tanned skin. Rose's full breasts sat perfectly beneath the thin lace material, her now straight hair, falling low dangling over her chest. That red lipstick that she had applied perfectly in the car, drew his attention. He was dumbstruck, unable to articulate a single thought as he drinks in her appearance.

Rose smirks, letting Dimitri look for only another six seconds, "I asked you a question" she says, looking up at the taller man.

Dimitri opens his mouth to speak, but again fails to find the words to answer her, "Uh."

Rose looks at Dimitri, taking the lead around his neck, pulling him to the other side of the room, pushing him down onto the chair, before she picks up her play chains, bringing them over to Dimitri, dropping them in his lap, "We're going to play a game" she says simply, looking at Dimitri.

Dimitri watches Rose, as she takes his hands, pulling them around his back, taking the chains, wrapping them around his wrists, "you want me don't you Dimika?" she asks, pulling the chains around the back of the wooden chair, before stepping around to stand in front of Dimitri.

"Yes Mistress" he says, finally, still engulfed in how amazing she looked right now.

"You want to fuck me, don't you?" she says.

Dimitri nods, "Yes Roza" he says, his eyes scanning over her still.

"I will allow you to fuck me, let you put your cock inside my warm wet pussy" she says, moving to straddle Dimitri's hips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dimitri looks at Rose, he wanted nothing more than to be inside her at that very moment, he was so close. Rose watches Dimitri knowing he was aching for her, and she planned to take full advantage of it.

"But for every time your cock slides into my perfect pussy" she says, running her finger down her now dripping cunt, "You're going to get a spanking" she smirks, bringing her finger up to Dimitri's lips.

Dimitri inhales the scent of her sex, causing his cock to jump, as he takes her finger into his mouth, sucking on her finger.

"Thank you Mistress" he says, when Rose pulls her finger from his mouth.

Rose moves closer to Dimitri, letting the lace of her corset, brush against his hardened nipple, causing him to let out a low moan. Rose grips onto Dimitri's broad perfectly sculpted shoulders, lifting herself up, sliding her thin thong to the side before she slides Dimitri's cock into her, gasping as he fills her vagina.

Dimitri pulls on his chains, a low growl escaping his lips.

"Now, now Dimika" she says, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning in, pressing her lips against the crook of his neck, leaving a lipstick stain of her supple lips against his skin, "you know this is all for me" she says, circling her hips.

Dimitri bites his lip, to stop from crying out, "Yes Roza" he says quietly.

"I get to use your body, until I get my release, my climax, because you're all mine" she says, looking up at Dimitri, "What are you?" she smirks.

"Your sex slave" he answers, looking at Rose, trying to ignore the way her pussy was contracting around his cock.

"That's right" she smiles, starting to move her hips, sliding up and down his cock. Rose fists her hands into Dimitri's hair, as she slides up and down his cock, tugging gently, as she rides herself closer to her climax. Rose lets out a moan, grinding her hips down against Dimitri's, causing the older man to moan, tugging on his chains, hearing them rattle behind him.

"Roza" he moans, arching his back, as Rose moves faster against him, between the chains on his wrist, and the amazing sensation Rose was creating against his dick, he was sure he was going to explode at any second, but he knew the rules. Ladies first.

Rose moans loudly, as she creates even more friction between them, moving faster, as her orgasm threatened to burst from within her, pulling on Dimitri's hair, as she slams her hips down, a scream erupting from her lips, masking the sound of the chains rattling, as Dimitri writhed beneath her.

Rose cries out, unable to hold back anymore, as her orgasm rips through her body, she comes, gushing out, over Dimitri's cock, tugging on his hair, causing the older man to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh Roza" he moans, unable to stop his hips from rolling, thrusting into Rose.

Rose pulls on Dimitri's hair, grinding her hips down, letting out a low moan, tossing her hair back, as she tries to regain her composure.

"May I have my release Roza?" he asks.

"Not yet Dimika" she says, pulling herself off of his cock.

It takes all the will power Dimitri has not to come right there in that moment.

"it's time for you to receive your punishment" she says, standing up releasing Dimitri from the chains, carrying them across the room, "I'm adding more paddles for every second you're keeping me waiting" she states simply.

Dimitri quickly gets up, moving across the room behind Rose, watching her as she takes out something else from her bag, bringing over the leather wrist cuffs.

Rose puts the wrist cuffs on Dimitri's wrists, looking up at him, "how many times did I allow you to penetrate me Dimika?" she asks, looking up at him.

"Eighteen" he answers.

Rose moves behind Dimitri, pushing him closer to the wall, bringing him face to face with the wooden cross on the wall. Using the hooks that hang off the wooden cross, attaching them to each of the wrist cuffs, "I have to say Dimika, this is much hotter than I could have ever imagined" she says, pressing her lips to the back of his neck, leaving another lipstick stain, "having you spread out like this, tied up" she says, biting gently at his ear lobe, "at my mercy" she smirks.

Dimitri's cock pulses at her words, knowing she was right, he'd only dreamed of this moment a hundred times, it was what some of his most corrupted fantasies were made of. Dimitri gasps, snapping out of his thoughts, as he feels Rose's leather paddle come in contact with his ass.

Rose smirks, looking at Dimitri before swatting him on the ass again, Dimitri groans, his cock pulsing against his stomach.

Rose spanks him again with the paddle, this time she spanks him harder.

Dimitri now painfully aware of his erection, as Rose continues to spank him, he can feel his climax nearing, "Roza, may I come now?" he asks.

"No, not yet Dimika" she says spanking him again this time harder than before.

"Please Roza?" he asks, "may I come?" he asks feeling the desperation move though his body, as his climax pools within his lower abdomen, threating to erupt thought his body.

Rose spanks him again harder, waiting for that moment, she knew was coming at any second now, the desperation she knew was not far behind.

"Roza" he moans, as she spanks him again, this time harder, "Please Roza?"

Rose ignores him only continuing to spank him, until that moment she had been waiting for.

"Roza!" Dimitri cries out, clearly on the verge of erupting at that very second.

Rose looks at Dimitri, "you may come now" she says, giving him permission for his long awaited release.

Waves of pleasure roll thought Dimitri's body as he gives into his climax, moaning loudly as he comes in hot spurts over his stomach.

Rose gives him only a second to recover, before she spanks him with the paddle again, Dimitri aching for more.

"Harder please Roza" he rasps out.

Rose only smirks, spanking him harder, and harder with each swat on his ass.

Dimitri groans, "Thank you Mistress" he breathes, when Rose stops spanking him.

Rose retrieves two small chains from her bag, walking over to Dimitri, "Dimika" she says, moving in between Dimitri's body, pressing herself back against the wall, looking up at her lover.

Dimitri looks down at Rose watching her, as she starts to unzip her boots, letting his eyes wander down to her lips, he wanted nothing more than to taste her lips. Rose steps out of her boots, losing about four inches of height, as she kicks her shoes to the side.

Rose looks up at Dimitri as she loosens the garter, keeping her stocking up, before pulling down her thong, leaving it next to her shoes. Rose reaches behind her back, pulling on the satin string keeping her corset tight against her body. Rose slips out of the corset, standing in front of Dimitri in just her stockings.

"Dimika" she says.

"Yes, Roza" he says, letting himself look at her breasts.

Rose looks up at Dimitri, "You're staring at my breasts" she says.

"Forgive me Roza" he says, not yet taking his eyes off of her D cup bosom.

Rose looks Dimitri, before reaching up, gently rolling her nipples between her fingers, "You like these?"

"Yes Roza" he smiles, feeling himself become aroused, watching Rose as she tugs gently on her nipples.

Rose smiles, reaching up, pinching Dimitri's nipples, between her fingers, twisting slightly, "And how about that?"

Dimitri groans, arching his back, "yes" he breathes, "Yes Roza."

Rose pulls slightly harder on his nipples, watching Dimitri writhe beneath her touch, "Are you a pain whore?" she asks, "little masochist?"

Dimitri lets out a long moan, arching into her touch, "your whore" he breathes.

Rose smiles, releasing Dimitri's nipples from her grasp, "yes, you are."

Dimitri looks up at Rose, wishing she'd touch him again, "Mistress, may I receive your touch again?"

Rose smirks, "oh you are a little whore" she says, pinching his right nipple between her fingers, tugging harder than she was before, a small grunt escaping Dimitri's lips.

"Roza" he moans, as Rose twist and tugs at his nipples, pain that melted into pleasure rushing though his body, his hips rolling forward out of instinct, craving more stimulation.

Rose reaches up clamping one end of the chain to his left nipple, Rose's moan of pleasure as she clamps the other end of the chain to her right nipple, causes Dimitri to rock his hips forward, causing Rose to tug at his end of the chain, making him gasp.

"Bad boy" she smirks, before attaching the second chain to his right nipple, a small moan escaping his lips. Rose attaches the other end of the chain to her left nipple.

Rose wraps her arms around Dimitri's neck, leaning back against the wall, as she wraps her legs around Dimitri's waist, Dimitri steps forward, pressing Rose flush against the wall, looking down at her a small smirk playing on his lips.

Rose looks at Dimitri, before leaning up, kissing at his jawline, feeling arousal building within her, as she kisses his lips, fisting her hands into his hair, as she deepens the kiss, feeling the cool metal of the chain between them touch at her abdomen, as she kisses him, pulling back a moment later. Dimitri looks at Rose, unable to hide the smirk on his lips, he knew Rose wanted this as much as he did.

Rose lifts her hips, a low growl escaping her lips, as the head of Dimitri's cock, slides smoothly against her wet pussy. Rose reaches between their bodies, guiding Dimitri's cock into her wet cunt. Dimitri couldn't help himself, he snaps his hips forward, forcing his way deep inside her.

Rose gasps, a hot wave of pleasure surging through her body, he looks at Dimitri, before tugging on the chain, pinching his nipple, causing him to groan.

"Since you're so eager" she says, "show me what you can do with that, I want to see you make me scream for mercy" she says, looking at Dimitri, fisting her hands into his hair, grinding her hips down.

Dimitri takes the challenge, thrusting his hips quickly into his young lover, unable to stop himself from watching her breasts as they bounced, before his eyes, a sight he'd never get tired of seeing.

Rose moans pulling on Dimitri's hair, as she rolls her hips, "fuck" she breaths, she hadn't realized how close to an orgasm she was already, tipping her head back against the wall behind her, as the heat builds in her lower abdomen, she reaches down, rubbing circles around her clit, letting out a small scream, as Dimitri thrusts his hips faster into her, as she pulls on his hair.

Rose screams, as her orgasm rips through her body, she comes over Dimitri's cock, tugging hard at his hair, as he thrusts faster into her.

Rose groans, reaching up, releasing Dimitri's wrist from the top of the cross, Dimitri wastes no time, wrapping his arm around Rose's waist, holding her tight against him, as he begins to thrust harder into her, Rose moaning loudly.

"Fuck" she moans, closing her eyes, as Dimitri fucks her faster, making her scream with pleasure. Dimitri only needed one hand to do with her what he wanted.

Rose gasps, as she feels Dimitri pull her off him, clamps slipping off of her nipples, it would have hurt if she hadn't been in such ecstasy. Rose looks at Dimitri, her legs falling from his waist, wondering what he was going to do, the next thing she knew she had her chest pressed up against the wall, and Dimitri's cock was slamming into her from behind, stars of white hot pleasure blinded her, as she arches her back, pushing back against him, as he thrusts his hips harder into her, he knew her second climax was close behind, he could tell by the way her body shook against his, as he slams his cock harder into her, hitting every pleasure point inside of her.

"Dimitri!" she screams, bracing herself against the wall, as he continues to fuck her, moaning loudly, as she comes again, drenching Dimitri's cock. Dimitri doesn't stop, his fingers gripping at her waist leaving dark bruises; his release was close behind her, he thrusts his hips faster into Rose, hearing her scream in ecstasy after every thrust. Dimitri groans, as Rose's muscles clench around his cock, bringing her to another orgasm, which preceded his by mere seconds, a moan escaping his lips, as he releases deep within her.

Rose closes her eyes, leaning against the wall, as she catches her breath, she didn't think her legs could hold her up at that moment in time.

Dimitri releases himself from the wall, before he slowly pulls out of Rose, wrapping his arm around her waist, guiding her down to the floor, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. Dimitri sits holding Rose in his lap for few minutes, before she turns around, looking at Dimitri at a loss for words.

Rose leans forward kissing Dimitri's lips, sucking at his lower lip, pushing him down, as she straddles his hips, deepening the kiss.

Dimitri places his hands on Rose's hips, kissing her back mercilessly. He kisses her until he's out of breath, and his head is spinning. Rose lays down on top of Dimitri, laying her head down on his chest, listening to his heart beat, a hundred times a minute.

"I love you" she says.

"I love you too Rose" he says.

. . .

Rose lays back on her bed tapping away at her phone, texting Lissa letting her know she would be back at Royal Court late this evening, to take her night shift watch, so they could catch up on their week apart. Dimitri sits on the other side of the bed, watching curiously as the laptop he had been using, finds its way into Rose's lap, watching her for a moment, as she types away.

"Why yes Rose, you may use the computer" he says.

Rose shrugs, "I've got a little bit more important things than you to finish on _my_ computer."

Dimitri looks at Rose, "luckily for you, you're pretty."

"Pretty, brilliant, witty, sophisticated, Goddess, are all great words to describe me" she says, not looking up as she types away.

Dimitri leans over, gently nuzzling his nose against Rose's ear, "You're a Goddess" he whispers into her ear.

Rose smiles, "Someone's feeling submissive aren't they."

Dimitri smiles, "I have to make the most of you, while I have you" he says

"Don't worry Dimika, I'll leave you with a little something to remember me by for the next few months" she says.

Dimitri looks at Rose curiously, "What is it?"

"Now, that's no fun is it" she says, "It's a surprise."

Dimitri looks at Rose, staring at this amazing woman, who always knew exactly what to say to drive him crazy, "do I get a goodbye gift?" he asks hopefully.

Rose smiles, closing her laptop, "No, but I do."

. . .

In the morning Lissa and Rose emerge from their sleepover a little later than scheduled, they had stayed up talking into the early hours of the night.

"Okay, Coffee" Lissa says.

"Absolutely" Rose agrees, walking down to get some coffee with Lissa.

"Ready to head back?" Rose asks.

Lissa nods, "just about" she says, walking to the car with Rose, where Christian and Dimitri were waiting to say their goodbyes to the girls before they went back to University.

Lissa walks over to Christian, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tight giving him a long kiss. Rose smiles, walking over to Dimitri, "See you when I get back comrade" she says, looking up at the taller man, gently tugging on his jacket pocket, pulling him just one step closer to her.

Dimitri smiles, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "call" he says.

"I Will" she smiles, letting her hand brush gently against Dimitri's. Rose walks back behind Lissa, "C'mon Liss, let's get going."

Lissa reluctantly lets go of Christian, whispering an 'I love you' before she gets into the car with Rose.

Christian and Dimitri watch after the girls drive off, Dimitri puts his hands in his jacket pocket, a curious look crossing his face, as he begins to pull out the foreign object from his pocket. Dimitri pulls out a tube of red lipstick from his pocket, a small smile creeps across his lips, pushing his hands back into his pocket, a deep blush creeping over his face, when he realizes, Rose had also stuck her panties in his pocket. Just knowing that Rose was on her way back to University with no panties on, immediately turned him on. He was forever in love with this woman.


End file.
